


Written In Blood

by jimmason



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Blood, Blood As Lube, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Male Masturbation, Masturbation, Other, Sensuality, Vampires, blood bath (literally)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28715403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimmason/pseuds/jimmason
Summary: Vampire Michael and some self-gratification.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Written In Blood

**Author's Note:**

> this was one of my first fics i uploaded on tumblr and probably my fav!

The long and lean figure of Michael Langdon sauntered across the dimly lit room, his arm brushing against the balcony railing and his lavish red silk robe swishing against the black marble tiles with each step taken. Black and various shades of red adorned the entire miniature gothic palace, and the many gaudy and extravagant embellishments that complimented the ambiance of the vampiric mansion. Michael made his way towards the master bathroom of the residence to execute a key part of his prosperous lifestyle, a devilish regime if you will. He pries open the set of the matte black double doors with ease, creaking quietly as they slid open.

The man waltzed into the spacious restroom before twisting around and sliding the heavy doors back shut, setting his sights on the freestanding bathtub in the far left corner of the massive room. Prior to idly strolling over to the tub, Michael swiveled off his multiple luxurious jeweled rings and set them on the red marble countertop that held the sink and ridiculously overpriced skincare products, a single loose red eyeshadow pigment, and pretty jars holding a thick wine coloured liquid. His grey irises darted around to search for his collection of white cylindrical candles, quickly locating them and pinching the wicks with his index and thumb, sparking a flame. He placed them oddly throughout the room to create a soothing atmosphere, adding to the mood with lighting a few dragon’s blood scented incense.

Michael stood at the side of the bathtub that was filled to the brim with the same liquid as the jars on the counter, the only difference being that the tub was garnished with fresh rose petals with a similar colour to the deep crimson pool they floated in. He unknotted the expensive silk robe and slid the rich material off of his broad physique, letting it plunge at his feet and revealing his now naked form. He clasped his hands down on either side of the cauldron as leverage while he lowered himself into the tub, the thick liquid engulfing the majority of his lower half. Michael fully submerged himself from the chest up, only fully descending himself in the pool of red after running the back of his hands under his hair and letting it fall over the edge of the tub to prevent the fluid from coagulating and clumping up in his golden locks.

He outstretched a firm hand over the rim of the tub while keeping the opposite hand on his chest, tilting his head back and slowly blinking his eyes closed. The strawberry blonde haired man ran the unoccupied hand through the fluid that bathed his body, dragging it around the small portion of his chest that the liquid left untouched. Michael circled his fingertips around on his chest to spread the fluid around, whirling the digit around his nipple, pinching and tugging at the stiffening bud between the same two fingers previously used to light the candles, curving his spine off of the side of the tub at the sensation. Trailing his fingertips down his lightly toned stomach and slithering his hand down closer to his groin, reaching the neat trail of dark blonde hair that led to the groomed tuft between his thick thighs, parting his flushed full lips to let out a soft huff and exposing his sharpened canines that inhabited his mouth.

He hissed through his clenched teeth while a tinge of rosy pink painted itself over his cheekbones and across his nose, scrunching his dark eyebrows together. His open mouth inhaled the metallic smell of the blood that surrounded him, the scent somehow intensifying his desire for self-gratification. Michael cupped his manhood, whining at the pressure he applied as he began rotating his hips and rutting into his palm. The flames of the candles flickered and flared up, matching the volume of Michael's unabashed and pornographic noises as he continued to knead and grind into his own hand. The unadulterated mewls and cries cracked from deep within his throat, almost sounding feminine yet animalistic at times, which just added to his already alluring androgynous charm and made the man more salacious. He covered his sizable phallus with the now lukewarm blood; the liquid substituting as a lubricant that accompanied his movements with an obscene squelch, growling at the sound and sight. The fluttering of the candles grew more rapid as he neared his euphoric peak, soon bringing the opposite free hand up to his jugular and squeezing gently. A final skillful wring to his shaft sends him over the edge, sending the candle flames into a frenzy and tightening the grip of his veiny hand at his throat to increase the pleasure of his climax, as the other hand unintentionally had collected his seed. Michael anchored the hand formally attached at his throat back to the rim of the tub and brought the other one up to his pouty fang indented lips, laving longitudinal licks to the mixture of blood and cum that mingled on his palm, giving a muffled whine and a pornstar-esque eye roll at the taste of himself. Michael pulled the hand away after he licked it cleaned, doing his signature move with running his tongue over the pointed teeth that were stained with the blend of his arousal and the crimson red blood, collecting the remainder of the sinful cocktail.

The long haired man straightened his posture and fully revealing his eyes with a wild grin, completely pitch black from his irises to the whites of his eyes and his fangs fully displayed. He growled out an inaudible phrase in Latin, which seemed to be what caused the pool of blood he was soaking in to boil. He let out another desperate sounding chant in Latin, snuffing out every candle simultaneously, and left Michael in the silent darkness with the hazy smoke of the formally lit candles and the gurgling of the blood dying out. 

“Ave Satanas.”


End file.
